


Beauty Redefined

by Josh89



Series: Beauty [1]
Category: Cause of Death (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Character of Color, Canon Het Relationship, Changing Tenses, Don't copy to another site, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Rings, Title Makes Sense, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: Mal and Natara are in Paris on a two week vacation, and Mal has a very important question to ask the girl he loves.





	Beauty Redefined

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first ever Mal/Natara fic (as well as my first ever Cause of Death fic) and I'm extremely pleased with how it turned out.

He stands in the doorway that leads out onto the balcony of the hotel room, watching his girlfriend as she contentedly stares out over the Parisian skyline. Her raven-black hair falls neatly over her shoulders, framing her slender features perfectly, and turns an almost plum red colour as the last rays of the setting sun hit it. It’s the fourth night of their two week long holiday in Paris and, while he’s still slightly surprised that they were able to get that much time off without there being any issues, there’s no reason for him to complain. She’s relaxed and truly at ease for the first time now in over three months, and he finds himself truly grateful to be able to spend this precious time with the woman that he loves. “You were right when you said we should come back here, Mal. The view from up here is absolutely gorgeous”.  
It takes him a few seconds to realize that she’s spoken. Her voice is soft and gentle, the tone that she saves for when they’re alone together instead of the formal, business-like, tones she takes while they’re hunting for serial killers, and he can’t help but think about the way that he seems to fall a little deeper in love with her every time that she speaks to him in that way. He walks over to join her by the balcony, offering his arm to her. She accepts gratefully and lets him slip his arm around her shoulders as she leans into his side. He kisses her on the cheek tenderly, and his mouth lingers at her ear momentarily after he pulls away. “It is indeed. It’s still nothing compared to you though”  
She blushes at his compliment, playfully punching him in the shoulder. “Sap”  
“Only for you, my dear Natara. Only for you”.  
He can feel the small box digging into his leg through the thin black pants he is wearing, eagerly awaiting its chance to play its own part in his plans for the night, and he can’t help but think back to the moment that he knew the contents of the box would be perfect for the woman beside him.  
~Three weeks earlier~  
The bell mounted above the shop door tinkled as Mal pushed it open and stepped through into the small San Francisco jewellery store. The receptionist currently on duty, a young blonde woman who Mal thought couldn’t have been more than 23 years of age, looked up right away, smiling as she spotted him. “How may I be of service, sir?”  
The detective considered the question. “Could you help me find an engagement ring, please? I’m planning to propose to my girlfriend in Paris later this month, and I’m having a bit of trouble finding the perfect ring for her”.  
The woman nodded. “Of course, that’s what I’m here for. Are you looking for anything specific?”  
Mal rubbed the back of his head nervously. Despite the fact that he’d been planning to do something like this for a while, the sheer enormity of the decision to change his relationship with Natara had not quite hit him yet. “Something simple yet elegant. Suitable for her to wear to work if she wanted to, but also suitable for her to wear for any special events or celebrations that she might have to attend. Do you have anything like that?”  
The woman, whose nametag read Kirsty, smiled at the detective as he spoke. “I think I might have just the thing you’re looking for. Right this way”  
Mal followed the young woman over to a counter on the right side of the store. She slid the drawers to the counter open and reached inside briefly, before producing a small box of blue velvet and laying it on top of the counter between them. “Alright, what do you think of this one?”  
She flicked the lid of the box back to reveal a ring of white gold. Both sides of the band met at the top, winding around the diamond mounted in the exact center, which, Mal considered, was practically perfect for Natara. And, as an added bonus, it matched his girlfriend’s grey eyes beautifully. “What type of ring is it?”  
“It’s a Mark Schneider design Aerial ring. We have three different ones available. This one here is 14-carat gold, we also have 18-carat gold and platinum in the same design”.  
Mal studied the ring for a moment longer, before nodding. “I don’t need to see anything else. This one is absolutely perfect. It’s exactly what I’m looking for. Thank you so much”.  
The younger woman nodded, taking the ring over to the register. “Would you like it engraved?” she queried.  
“Please. I want the words ‘Beauty Redefined’ engraved on the inside, preferably right here” Mal responded, indicating the desired spot with one finger.  
“Certainly. It should be done in four to five days, if you want to come back then”.  
Mal smiled appreciatively. “Thank you. Is it alright if I pay for it now?”  
“Of course, sir. I’ll just need to take your name and phone number so that I can get someone to call you when it’s ready”.  
Mal reached into his pocket and withdrew a handful of business cards secured by an elastic band, placing one of them on the counter between them. “There you go”.  
He quickly paid and thanked the girl again before leaving the store, a smile on his face. Natara was going to love this.  
~Present day~  
“What’re you thinking about, Mal?” Natara queries idly, breaking him from his thoughts.  
He can’t help but notice that, while he was lost in his memories of the events three weeks ago, she has shifted slightly so that, while she is still snuggled into his side, her head is now resting lightly on his shoulder. He places a gentle kiss to the younger woman’s forehead before responding. “How lucky I am. I have a beautiful girlfriend, an amazing partner, great friends, and a job I love doing. There’s only one way my life could get any better than this” he mused.  
“And how exactly would that be?”  
Mal’s hand close around the box of blue velvet in his pocket, and he withdraws it, palming the box in his hand to keep it from his girlfriend’s eyes. “I’m going to need a little space for this, if you don’t mind”.  
Natara raises an eyebrow, but nods, reluctantly shifting so she is no longer leaning against her boyfriend. Mal lifts the box from his side, rotating it so that the side with the hinges is facing towards him before letting Natara spot it. Her grey eyes widen. “Mal…”  
Mal sinks to one knee in front of her, flicking the lid of the box back to reveal the ring that he had purchased three weeks earlier. “You’ve been my girlfriend for over a year now, and recent events have made me realize that there’s no sense in putting off until tomorrow what you can do today. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone else, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Natara Williams, will you marry me?”  
Unable to speak, her grey eyes fill with tears, and she nods wordlessly as her new fiancée slides the ring from its box and onto her finger before getting to his feet. Throwing her arms around him, she brings her lips to his ear, whispering “Yes. Yes, Mal. I will marry you”.  
He hugs her back, whispering his thanks into her neck. His warm breath tickles the back of her neck as he does so, and she can’t help but laugh at the feeling. “I love you” she whispers.  
“I love you too, Natara. So, so much”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ring Mal proposes to Natara with: https://www.markschneiderdesign.com/sites/default/files/images/jewelry/Aerial.jpg


End file.
